


got nothing (but love for you).

by 1roomdisco



Series: WE LOVE GIRLS. [4]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, also brian, jae n sungjin oppar will appear in the next chapter, jb is a cameraman jinyoung on her final year, mention of shownu n showki bc i can, sungpil’s part is actually long teehee, wonpil is so cute n pure help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: Jinyoung clicks her tongue, remembering Jaebum’s ugly laugh and his love for baggy clothes and his broad, broad shoulders and how her name sounds like when he says it and she agrees.(a sequel to:come and chase me (it’s so tasty).)





	got nothing (but love for you).

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dayun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayun/gifts).



> y'all shout out to my friend @Dayun for her brilliANT IDEA.  
> jae and sungjin as jinyoung's oppar? ALL HER. GO KISS HER.
> 
>  
> 
> i'm so fucking excited for this one please leave comments and kudos :(

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Jinyoungie, is this enough?”

Jinyoung calculates the amount of potatoes on the chopping block and the zero damage Wonpil made on her pretty fingers. She’s a pianist and Jinyoung doesn’t let her best friend use knife whenever they cook together; usually Wonpil washes the ingredients and the dishes afterward, but today she insisted to actually _help_ Jinyoung in the kitchen.

Jinyoung nods. “Yes, did you chop the carrots?”

“They’re…” Wonpil looks around, frowning. She turns to the dining table and picks a plateful of thinly sliced carrots. “Here!” she grins, the apples of her cheeks forming cute rounds and the same whiskers that Jinyoung has around her eyes are showing.

Jinyoung pretends to squint in disapproval.

“The carrots are supposed to be chopped in _blocks_ , hon.”

Wonpil’s jaw drops. She forgot.

They’re cooking chicken katsu curry for dinner and Jinyoung bought two bottles of peach flavored soju because today is Friday. Wonpil’s parents are vacationing in Busan for the weekend, and Yeeun-unnie is at Jeju for something work-related. She promised to get Jinyoung something if she feeds Wonpil, and Jinyoung wasn’t going to say no to have a good time with her best friend.

Jinyoung’s house is like, a block away from Wonpil’s, but still.

Best. Friend.

“Can we just use them?” Wonpil pouts, putting the plate down gently.

“Of course,” Jinyoung giggles, “new style curry by Kim Wonpil, the one and only.”

Wonpil glomps at Jinyoung, wrapping her thin arms around Jinyoung’s shoulders and burying her face on the crook of Jinyoung’s neck. Jinyoung lets Wonpil cling to her as she continues stirring the curry in the pot.

Dinner is served over steaming hot organic rice, fresh kimchi and crispy but juicy chicken katsu. Netflix is showing Legally Blonde, and both of them are squealing when they tune in right in time to Elle Woods declaring that she’s going to Harvard law school.

They finish the first bottle of peach flavored soju, cuddling on the sofa, sharing a thin blanket and a party bag of classic Lay’s.

Wonpil says when God Elle is teaching everyone the iconic ‘Bend and Snap’, “I think your oppa likes me.”

Jinyoung raises one perfectly plucked eyebrow, “Which one?” because she has two and they have known Wonpil for as long as Jinyoung’s been BFF with her since they met in preschool.

Wonpil mumbles, “Gom-oppa.”*

“Sungjin? That’s news.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Jae-oppa _teases_ you to hell and back, has always been. His eyes twinkle when you’re in his sight. Gom-oppa mostly ignores you.”

Wonpil hums. She sounds like she’s got more to say.

Jinyoung can’t help the smile threatening to split her face into two. Honest to God she was sure for _years_ that it would be Jaehyung who will end up with her cute best friend, at least with how nothing interesting seems to progress between Jaehyung and his so-called archenemy at work; a charming guy called Brian. Jinyoung knows how a tsundere function, being one herself, and because she shares the same horoscope with her oldest older brother. Brian is _new_ , though, since Jaehyung had only dated girls before.

But Sungjin?

“What is it? Tell me!” Jinyoung throws the blanket off her legs to clutch at Wonpil’s thin shoulders. Wonpil giggles, yelling at Jinyoung to calm down.

“He’s been sweet to me, that’s all!” Wonpil says, a pretty blush decorating her pretty face. She takes Jinyoung’s bigger hands in her much smaller ones, squeezing them as she begins her story.

“We… We met in the subway when I was working late on my final papers. He also worked late at that time, something about securing a deal for Kazakhstan branch, I dunno. He asked if I had dinner, I said no, and we ate at Mrs. Lee restaurant.” She pauses to hold her smile by sucking her lips until they disappear, some strands of wavy hair are poking out of her loose braid—the perfect picture of a blushing virgin. And Wonpil is, Jinyoung knows.

She continues, bouncing a little, “He walked me back home, and that’s all at first, and then he offered to read over my papers. We’ve been spending time in the city library for the past few months every Saturday morning. He brings me flowers, Jinyoungie, just because he thought of me when he saw them.”

Jinyoung snorts, but not unkindly. “That sounds like Sungjin-oppa, alright,” she says, pinching Wonpil’s left cheek, “I’m sure he changed phones like, thrice. And you still use your number from middle school, right?”

Wonpil beams, looking thoroughly _swooned_ that Sungjin keeps her number from ten years ago.

“So are you... asking for my blessing?” Jinyoung asks, reclaiming her supine position and tucking Wonpil’s head on her chest.

Wonpil sighs.

“But Gom-oppa hasn’t said anything to me,” she pouts, throwing one thin leg over Jinyoung’s lap. “He doesn’t—he’s not even being touchy with me. I thought guys will be touchy with the girl they like.”

Jinyoung’s heart melts. Wonpil is just too pure for this world. Her Sungjin-oppa will treat her right.

“You know how he is, Wonpiri,” she says to Legally Blonde rolling credit title. “Too old-fashioned at heart. You bet he will be a sputtering mess if you confess to him first.”

Wonpil lifts her head to look at Jinyoung with wide, questioning eyes.

“I’m not saying that’s a bad thing!” Jinyoung laughs, cupping Wonpil’s jawline in her palms. “He will be _delighted_ , Wonpil-ah, my Sungjin-oppa has only dated one girl and they lasted for quite long. She broke his heart, but I know he won’t break yours. I’m so happy that he’s, you know, trying to open up again.”

Wonpil’s eyes flutters. She bites her bottom lip.

“Should I confess to him first?” she asks, her voice small.

“Only when you think you’re ready.” Jinyoung nods and kisses the top of Wonpil’s head. “Now, what should we watch next?”

They settle on a TvN drama, a romcom that features Cha Eunwoo and Seulgi of Red Velvet, Jinyoung’s favorite girl group. Thankfully, it’s Seulgi who is the chaebol and Eunwoo as the struggling, everyday Korean salaryman.

Jinyoung snaps her fingers. “Oh, this is the drama Jaebum-oppa is working on.”

“Your darling cameraman?” Wonpil asks, curiosity painting her pretty face. The first thing she said when Jinyoung showed her one of def_jb’s notorious selca was _Oh my God he’s so hot._

“Yes,” Jinyoung answers, “wonder if he can get Seulgi’s sign for me.”

Wonpil is silent for a second, cracking a bar of Kit Kat before she fires the innocent question,

“Did you already sleep with him?”

Jinyoung gasps.

“Kim Wonpil!” she smacks Wonpil’s arm and Wonpil gapes at her.

“You slept with Hyunwoo-oppa back then when you first met him!” she defends her innocent question with a fact.

“That’s different!” Jinyoung whines. “Hyunwoo-oppa was a five-course meal I wasn’t going to pass!”

Wonpil laughs, throwing her head back and clapping her hands like she’s at a circus. Jinyoung grumbles, but she really shouldn’t, because Hyunwoo was truly a fine specimen.

“You like him.” Wonpil sing-songs, wriggling her eyebrows.

Jinyoung clicks her tongue, remembering Jaebum’s ugly laugh and his love for baggy clothes and his broad, broad shoulders and how her name sounds like when he says it and she agrees, “I do.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

And Jinyoung really does.

Jaebum is the hottest man she’s ever dated, Hyunwoo didn’t count because they only slept together _once_ before a petite girl with a temper snatched all of Hyunwoo’s attention, and Jinyoung has a handful of guys interested in her. It’s a perk that Jinyoung is kinda proud of, a thrill to entertain the thought that she’s worth it.

Jaebum makes her want to keep him.

“You’re late,” Jinyoung bites, ice-cold, sitting up straight on the chair of a cozy French restaurant somewhere in Hongdae. She ordered matcha milkshake and the tall glass is half-empty.

“I know, unacceptable,” Jaebum wheezes in front of her, materializing a bouquet of red rose out of nowhere and says, his small eyes crinkling and his handsome face relaxing, “happy birthday.”

Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat but she doesn’t let any sign of herself softening show on her face. She takes the bouquet carefully, keeping her face impassive while mumbling a quiet thank you.

Jaebum grins wider, yanks off his favorite bucket hat to run a hand through his short, damp hair. He must be running to get here.

“Did you order?” Jaebum asks, his voice hushed like he doesn’t want to make any more of the clichéd late boyfriend-sulking girlfriend scene. He never takes his eyes off Jinyoung, and Jinyoung relents when Jaebum offers his clammy palm on top of the table. Jaebum feels warms.

She answers, squeezing Jaebum’s hand, “Not yet.”

Jaebum flags the waiter. They order pasta, fettuccini for Jinyoung and penne for Jaebum, and a glass of red wine each. Perhaps chocolate cake for dessert? Jinyoung will think about it, she’s been craving bubble tea for a few days now.

Their foods are exquisite. Jaebum eats with gusto, like always, thankfully his table manner is just as exquisite, or else. Jinyoung eats slow, and she feeds a forkful for Jaebum in between, being the kind of gross couple she has always side-eyed before she was with the older man. Jaebum looks like he’d rather be sitting next to Jinyoung the whole time, and he takes Jinyoung’s hand firmly when they leave the restaurant, keeping Jinyoung close.

Jaebum takes her to International Indie Movie Festival in Ilsan, his hometown. They ride the subway and Jinyoung gets them a mint chocolate bubble tea each at Ilsan station.

Jaebum’s got VVIP pass and they can watch whatever they want with the best seat. Jaebum sheds tears on watching a mockumentary about Syrian refugee trying to settle in Germany. Jinyoung pulls Jaebum’s head to rest on her shoulders.

Jaebum strikes up conversation with foreign filmmakers he adores, distributing his business cards (Jinyoung didn’t know he has one) and programming a lot of numbers in his phone. He never leaves Jinyoung, introducing her as his girlfriend.

Jinyoung gets asked a couple of times if she had some experience with acting. Oh, well, Jinyoung did active in theater during high school and freshman year. Jaebum’s hand on her lower back feels like an encouragement. It isn’t the first time Jinyoung gets propositions from entertainment agency during their dates.

It gets colder at night. Jaebum watches Jinyoung ties her long, black hair into a ponytail and Jinyoung blushes, somehow. Jaebum’s eyes are too tender even under the dimmed street lights.

“Tired?” Jaebum asks, cradling the bouquet of red roses to his chest.

“No, you?” Jinyoung smiles, and fights the urge to kiss Jaebum out in the open like this; she’s not that gross.

“I want to show you something,” Jaebum takes Jinyoung’s cold hand, “it’s just around the corner.”

They go to Jaebum’s old high school. The soccer field is situated up front, with bleachers and gymnastic pull-ups. There’s a swing near the bicycle parking lot. Jinyoung demands Jaebum to push the swing for her.

Jaebum tells her about his good old days as a student, not so bright, but not dense either. His highest rank was tenth in class when he was in 11th grade. Had a girlfriend when he was in 12th grade, but kissed a lot more, mostly older girls. Skipped school to the local camera shop and had a saving for movie tickets; he would watch three movies once a week. Eventually took interest in photography after Appa got him an analog camera for his seventeenth birthday.

Jinyoung says she went to the same schools with her oppas, their age difference allowed them to be in the same schools until Jinyoung’s second year of high school. ‘The Godlike Park Siblings’ was their nickname, and they were active together in the church’s choir. She loved studying, was the top of the school when she was in the 9th grade. Got into Ewha Women University, and her Sungjin-oppa insisted to pick her up everyday during the first semester even though he didn’t even drive a car or a motorcycle, just waiting in the same spot because he said it felt weird now that we’re in different schools, earning him devoted fans that included some of Jinyoung’s closest friends. Sungjin only stopped being the overprotective older brother when Jinyoung got herself a boyfriend, and Jae-oppa was just chill about Jinyoung going out with a tattooed ex a couple of years ago.

Jaebum hums. He’s moved to sit on the swing with Jinyoung sitting sideway on his lap, his sturdy arms are wrapped around Jinyoung’s torso. They’re swaying, the chain is creaking under their combined weight.

“Your ex had tattoos?”

Jinyoung is quick to notice a hint of surprised jealousy from Jaebum’s tone, and she smiles.

“Why, yes.”

“I was thinking to remove my piercings when I get to finally meet them, but I guess they’re fine?”

“They’re more than fine, oppa, don’t be ridiculous.”

Jaebum grins, “Your face is ridiculous.”

Jinyoung rolls her eyes and bites Jaebum’s lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
> * gom = korean word for, you guess it, bear.


End file.
